


Pokegirls, gotta catch/fuck em all

by riicky83



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Hypnotism, Lesbian Sex, Multi, Pokephilia, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22885165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riicky83/pseuds/riicky83
Summary: This is the tale of one boy who's started his journey as a pokemon trainer. He's unsure what to strive for due to his past as an experiment.Team Rocket Attempted to splice Pokemon DNA into various children to give humans various powers, only one survived.Unsure of humans, Richard starts his journey with the only ones he can trust, Pokemon. But after entering his second gym and seeing the female gym leader, he soon decides on what he wants to do, collect various females as his own personal harem.Notes. Whilst I'm using the game versions for a good portion. Characters like Misty will have some Anime/Manga adaptations.Misty, for example, is wearing her Manga clothes aka the more shorter and revealing clothes but has her anime sisters. I'll let you know of any other changes as they happen.Other side note, Whilst I am using the game style, I'll be bouncing between the versions depending on what Pokemon might be of interest/use. For example I might get the red exclusive Oddish as well as a Blue exclusive Meowth
Comments: 12
Kudos: 91





	1. Misty is quite a catch

My name is Richard and today is my tenth birthday. Today I’m officially allowed to start my journey as a Pokemon trainer.

Normally I’d be excited like any other kid but I have got a reason why I’m not too excited.

You see, a year ago I was rescued from a Team Rocket base. Their leader wanted to try and infuse Pokemon DNA into humans to try and give them powers. A lot of kids lost their lives due to the experiments, only I survived, apparently by sheer luck. 

I was considered a failure like the others as I didn’t show any signs of any Pokemon powers, moves or abilities. What they didn’t know was that I manifested a move a few months later. The Pokemon they used for me was of the psychic type. Psychic DNA of Alakazam, Slowbro, Hypno, Exeggutor, Starmie, Mr Mime and Jynx were used. The move I learned was Hypnosis and thanks to the DNA of the Pokemon used, it allowed me to be very proficient with the move.

Since my rescue, I’ve been thinking a lot about what I want to do. Take revenge?, naw. That’s not my style. 

I can tolerate Pokemon, in fact, I feel comfortable with them but I don’t feel quite the same around other humans. Well all of them except the females but I’m guessing that’s just the Pokemon DNA inside of me saying “females are good for breeding”.

For now, All I want to do is go out, catch a few Pokemons and then find a nice quiet island where I could live in peace. Maybe along the way I can figure out what I wanna do.

I looked in the mirror just to make sure I was presentable to Professor Oak. I was a regular looking kid with short dark brown hair. The only unusual feature was my pink eyes that had a slight glow to them. I had on a red t-shirt and black shorts. I grabbed my blue backpack and checked I had everything.

Portable fold-up tent?, check. Spare clothes?, check. Portable camping equipment?, check. Food supply?, check. I never quite got how these backpacks can hold so much inside them but who really cares when you can practically have your entire house inside your bag?. Once I had checked everything, I placed my bag on my back and left my house. 

For the brief year, I lived in Pallet Town as the police thought I’d be safe there, the advantage was I didn’t have far to go to reach the professor's lab to pick up my first Pokemon.

It was a very brisk walk to the lab.

The professor greeted me himself as he invited me into his lab. I already knew what Pokemon I wanted to start with and since there was no-one else here, I didn’t have any competition to get the one I wanted. I choose the fire Pokemon, Charmander. Once I’ve chosen, the professor gave me a Pokedex and a small handful of Pokeballs. Not wanting to be rude, I thanked him for the Pokemon before I was able to finally start my journey.

By the time I reached Pewter City, I had assembled a small team.

First was a Pidgeotto thanks to a Pidgey that I caught in route 1. Route 2 netted me a female Nidoran that is now a Nidorina. The Nidoran was just to help with the first gym but has become a help during my team.

With the boulder badge obtained, I then proceeded to the next city. Cerulean city.

I passed through Mount Moon and was lucky enough to catch a Clefairy. The Zubat’s were no issue as I used my Hypnosis to put them to sleep so I could pass through with little issues. During my trip through the cave, I found a Dome fossil, I took it just in case it could be useful later on. Just before I left the cave I found and caught a Paras.

The gym was very quiet by the time I arrived. Inside was a pretty girl whom I assumed was the gym leader. Short red/ginger hair that was tied off to one side, her top was a very short yellow top that was shoulderless and exposed a good portion of her midsection. Very short blue jean shorts that showed off a little of her butt cheeks with some red suspenders attached to it, presumably to stop her top from exposing her breasts if a good breeze blows up it and with that, I’d assumed she didn’t wear a bra either.

“Damn, she’s cute” I thought as she turned to look at me.

“Are you here to battle?” she asked, “Sorry I was just about to close the gym for the night as it’s been quiet today, my name is Misty by the way and you?”. I gave her my name. “Richard eh? Well like I said, we’re closed for the day but if you come back tomorrow, either I or one of my sisters will be happy to battle you then”.

Not the answer I was looking for. I thought about using my hypnosis to *encourage* her to battle me but then I had another idea. Looking at her body I thought about having a different kind of battle as I decided to use my hypnosis.

Misty’s eyes went dull as my hypnosis took over her. “You know”, she began “I could make an exception and give you a special battle”. She went to the front doors and locked them. “Follow me” she continued as she used her finger to signal to me to follow her. She led me to a room on the top floor.

Inside was a bed indicating that this is used as a bedroom.

“Some days it gets really quiet so we sometimes take small naps here whilst we wait for any possible challengers” Misty explained as we stepped into the room.

I used my hypnosis to plant a suggestion that Misty will be unable to ignore.

“So” she began in a sexy tone as she placed her hands on her hips as she gave them a little sway, “are you ready to battle” as she then placed her thumbs underneath her suspenders. “I’ll start first,” she said as she pulled her suspenders off her shoulders, “First I’ll use Flash”. With that, she lifted her top up to expose her tits.

They were nice I had to admit that. “Not a bad start,” I said closing the gap between us, “I’ll start with Vice Grip”. I placed my hands on her breasts and started playing with them. I made sure to roll my hands over the soft flesh as well as squeezing and teasing her nipples with my fingers.

Misty let out a soft moan as she removed her top. “Fine, how about we reveal our Pokemon’s?” she said as her hands made their way to my pants. I had to release her sweet tits as she dropped to her knees as she pulled my shorts and boxers down. “Now what do we have here?” she said as she brought her face close to my slowly hardening cock, “is this a Diglett? You do know they’re weak against water types?”.

I let out a small chuckle, “actually that’s my Metapod and it’s using Harden”.

“A bug type? Normally I hate them but this one is kinda cute, I think I’ll use my Lick attack on it”. She took my penis in her hand and started licking the tip. Misty gave the tip a few kisses before taking it into her mouth.

Man her mouth felt good. I watched her bob her head up and down my shaft as she dragged her tongue along the underside of my dick. “I think I might keep her,” I thought as she sucked me off. I placed my hand on her head to stop her sucking me as I pulled my cock out of her mouth. “Time to reveal your Pokemon,” I said pointing to the bed.

Misty stood up and walked over to the bed before bending over and thrusting her ass towards me.

I walked up to her and pressed my member against her butt as I reached around to undo her shorts. With the button undone and the zipper pulled down, I knelt down behind her before pulling her shorts down. “Hm, A Starmie and a Cloister. Isn’t that unfair, two on one?. Or do I get to choose?. Oh well, it doesn’t matter as I’m going for your Cloister”. I stood up and started rubbing my penis against her wet slit as my left hand grabbed her ass, I pushed down on my dick as the tip started to slip inside. As I started to slip more of my meat into her, I saw a little trickle of blood escaping from her. “Looks like my tackle had a critical hit,” I said as I finally got my full length into her. I gave her a chance to recover.

Once she had gotten used to my penis, I started moving my hips.

“Oh Arceus, such a great Pokemon you’ve got there,” she said. “How I wish I could obtain more water types”.

It was a little difficult to shag her as well as implant my newest hypnotic suggestion. “Well you could travel with me, you did say you have sisters so they could run the gym while you go out and explore the world with me”.. I leant forward and whispered into her ear, “plus you really love having sex with me and you want to stay with me”.

“Stay with you” she repeated as her tongue started hanging out from her mouth, “love having sex with you. Please take me with you, make me your lover, your personal cock sleeve”.

I raised my body back up as my hips picked up speed. “Sounds like a plan, tomorrow we’ll set off together and have the adventure of a lifetime”. As she nodded frantically I felt myself getting close to cumming, I quickly pulled out and started stroking myself off over her glorious bottom. I let out a small grunt as I fired wave upon wave of sperm as coated her rear in my cream.

Once I was finished, I laid down on the bed as Misty laid down next to me. Sleep soon overcame us.

The next day Misty woke me up, she was fully dressed. “Get dressed, my sisters will be here soon”.

I got my clothes on just in time as her three sisters entered through the main entrance. We headed down to meet them.

Misty spoke to them whilst holding back a few details, she turned back to me smiling “Looks like we’re travel buddies now” she said before heading to the main entrance. “I’ll be back in a bit, I got to get a few things and I’ll be ready to go”. With that, she disappeared.

In time, she returned with her own backpack. We waved goodbye to her sisters before we headed to the next city. As we started leaving Cerulean city, Misty handed me something. “I almost forgot, you won the battle last night so here, it’s the Cascade badge”.

I added the badge to my collection as we started our journey together.


	2. The next Pokegirl, enter Leaf

My journey through Kanto has gone better than I thought. Since Cerulean City I’ve gotten a companion that I actually like, Misty. For about a week, I’ve been using my hypnosis just to further concrete her feelings towards me and now she’ll do anything for me. 

We've passed through various routes and cities, growing our teams as we progressed on our travels.

Route 25 allowed me to obtain an Oddish and a Meowth whilst Misty added a Goldeen to her team as she had her Staryu and Starmie back when she was a gym leader. This route allowed us to see Bill who’d had a small accident with his machine and after we helped him, he gave us a ticket to ride the S.S. Anne.

Normally I don’t feel bad for humans but seeing Bill fused with a pokemon kinda made me feel for him plus he doesn't seem like a bad person.

Backtracking, we went back to Cerulean City and passed through to route 5. We had to take the underground passage as the guard wouldn’t let us in Saffron City as he was parched. I could’ve used my hypnosis on him But I thought that would be a waste.

The Underground took us to the other side of Saffron City and onto route 6 where we made it to Vermillion City where the S.S. Anne was waiting.

We boarded the ship just to find the captain as he held something called a Hidden Machine, HM 01 Cut which we needed to enter the Vermillion City gym. It wasn’t too hard to find the captain and Misty helped him with his seasickness back giving him a backrub and in return, he gave us the HM.

I replaced Paras with Meowth and taught it the HM cut, we then chopped down the bush/tree-like thing that blocked our path to the gym.

By this point, my Oddish had evolved into a Gloom so I used a combo of Gloom, Charmeleon and Nidorina to deal with Lt Surge’s team to acquire the Thunder badge.

Route 11 was next and I added a Drowsy to my team in place of my Clefairy whilst Misty fished up a Horsea.

From there we spent a few days just to get to Lavender town. Thankfully Misty’s Staryu had Flash to help us through the Rock Tunnel Where I decided to catch an Onix just in case I might need one later.

Route 8 was next and I was able to add a beautiful Vulpix to my collection and thanks to the Alakazam DNA inside of me, I was able to *encourage* an Abra to join me.

Another underground route took us to route 7 Before we finally arrived at Celadon City.

We decided to visit the huge store so we can better prepare for the gym.

Thankfully all of the battles we’ve done won us a fair bit of money, 90% of my trainer battle I rigged by using my hypnosis to *influence* my opponents to lose.

We headed up to the 4th floor as Misty said that’s where the evolution stones were as she’d previously been here and bought one for her Staryu that was now a Starmie. We bought 3 stones, 1 fire, 1 water and 1 leaf stone.

The leaf stone was for my Gloom when we feel the time is right to evolve.

We then headed to the top floor to purchase a few drinks, just in case the guards for Saffron were still mysteriously parched.

We popped into the Pokecenter just in time as Bill had just contacted us. He had just sent us a couple of Eevee’s through the centre’s machine.

Misty obviously evolved hers into a Vaporeon using the water stone we’ve just bought. Misty then told me what Pokemon types the Celadon Gym leader used seeing as the female leader often got together. 

I made a small change of swapping Gloom for Vulpix before using both Vulpix and Charmeleon to take care of Erika’s team. I found Erika kinda attractive but she wasn’t my type.

After obtaining the Rainbow badge we headed back to the Pokecenter so I can put Gloom back into my party, Vulpix looked a little upset but she cheered up when I thanked her for her help. We decided to backtrack to Route 7 so we can finally enter Saffron City after giving the guard a drink. How he was thirsty when the one at the north gate was is a mystery to me but he said we can now pass through all of the gates.

The Saffron Gym leader proved challenging as she used Psychic types but during the battle, several of my Pokemon evolved. Charmeleon became Charizard, Pidgeotto became Pidgeot and both Drowsy and Meowth were late bloomers as they became Hypno and Persian respectively. Nidorina was a surprise as it normally required a Moonstone but somehow in its attempt to help me in this battle, it somehow evolved on its own into Nidoqueen.

Eventually, I won the Marsh badge. I looked at Sabrina, she wasn’t bad but she kinda creeped me out especially her psychic powers.

Now we were returning to route 11 to head to route 12 where a big surprise awaited us, well two surprises to be honest. In the middle of the road laid a Snorlax blocking the path and next to is, a pretty girl. 

She had on a white hat that sat upon her dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back, a blue shoulderless top that reached her waist, the top had a black collar. A short red skirt with white panties on underneath and a yellow shoulder bag on. 

How’d I know her panties were white?. She was leaning over near the Snorlax so I got a good view of them.

Misty saw the way I was looking at her. “I see you like her” she teased, “maybe she should join us”. She rubbed my crotch as I stared at the white material clad bottom as they swayed from side to side. “I don’t mind sharing and besides, her bottom looks wonderful”.

With that in mind, we approached the new female before I let out a light cough to catch her attention.

She stood up and turned around, unaware that her panties were on display earlier. “Oh, what a surprise. I didn’t expect to run into any trainers here, This Snorlax is blocking the way and I can’t get it to move. I have a Pokeflute but I can’t play it”. She held out a flute that had a Pokeball attached to it. “Oh, where are my manners. My name is Leaf”.

Misty and I introduced ourselves to her.

“You look like you can play the flute” leaf said as she looked at me, “I can give you the flute, for a price”.

Looking at her face I could see where she was going with this, a potential scam. I saw this kind face before during my time in the Lab as I was being experimented on. Still, this was an opportune time to add her to my collection. I placed my hand on her cheek, “I think we can come up with something. “You blow my Pokeflute and I’ll play with yours”.

Leaf’s eyes started to dull over, “Blow your flute” she repeated.

Misty walked over and looked at Leaf, “Wow, how’d you do that?”.

Knowing this would be a problem in the future, I turned to Misty. “Don’t worry about it” I said placing her under another hypnosis, “I just happen to be that good with girls, that’s all. Now be a dear and help our Leaf, I bet she’s getting hot under her clothes”.

Misty nodded as the hypnosis took effect, she removed Leaf’s hat and bag as leaf held her arms up. Misty then removed Leaf’s top revealing a white bra on underneath.

“Not bad,” I said looking at her chest, “but I think we could do without this” I hooked my finger in the middle of her bra and tugged it slightly. “Maybe not even wear it again”.

“Heh”, leaf laughed a little as Misty unhooked her bra, “Going braless under my top?. Sounds naughty and yet so hot”. Now her perky tits were out in the open. “You like girls going braless?”. Leaf wiggled her hips as Misty removed her skirt and panties. “If you let me travel with you, “I’ll forgo wearing a bra just for you”. With that, she dropped to her knee.

As Misty undressed Leaf, I had reached into my shorts and pulled my hard dick out. By the time Leaf was on her knees, I was slowly stroking myself off in front of her face. “Sounds good to me but first, let’s see how well you play the flute”.

Taking her cue. Leaf opened her mouth and started sucking me off.

Misty leant against the sleeping Snorlax as she slipped one hand under her top and the other down her shorts. “Mm, looks like she does know how to play that kind of Pokeflute,” she said as she watched Leaf giving me head.

I nodded, “True but I’m curious to see how her other mouth fares”. I helped Leaf up as my cock popped out of her mouth. Turning her around I made her walk over to Misty. As I bent Leaf over a little, Misty lifted her top up so Leaf could rest her head on her budding breasts. I rubbed my dick against her slit feeling how wet she was getting. I slowly pressed my cock forward as it started slipping inside of her. Just like with Misty, I carefully took her virginity as I slowly hilted myself into her.

After a quick break, so leaf can get accustomed to my shaft, I started moving my hips. “Not bad,” I said feeling her velvety tunnel wrapping around and stroking my meat. I reached forward to grab her breasts, they were bigger than Misty’s so I was able to get a good handful. “So” I began as I squeezed her soft mammaries, “You said that you’d forgo a bra just for me if you travel with us?”. I used a little more hypnosis to plant a few more suggestions in her mind. “Do you love how my cock feels?, would you love to join Misty in worshipping my cock?”. I looked up to Misty and winked at her as she winked back whilst licking her lips.

Misty had eventually removed her suspenders and her top allowing her suspenders to hang by her sides as her top hit the floor.

“Love, cock” Leaf panted as her hot breath tickled Misty’s nipple, “love to join, worshipping cock. Please let me join you, please let me help in satisfying your needs”.

That was all I needed to hear. “Ok Leaf,” I said pulling out of her, “turn around and both of you on your knees”.The girls did as I said whilst I continued to stroke myself off as I was getting close. “Open your mouths and stick your tongues out, I’m almost there”. They were able to do this just in time before the first rope of cum came out, I didn’t aim at anyone in specific as I covered their faces in cum.

I took the Pokeflute from Leaf as I allowed them to clean up. I watched them as I practised with the flute. “Maybe I’ll start collecting girls as well as Pokemon,” I thought to myself before heading off to deal with the blocking Snorlax.

The three of us entered route 13 as I added a Snorlax to my collection. The girls walked on either side of me as I slipped my hand down Misty’s shorts and under Leaf’s skirt and panties so I could fondle their bottoms. I think I’ve found out what I want to do now, all I have to do is look for the next girl that catches my interest.


	3. New region, new pokegirl

Well here we are in New Bark Town. Johto was a whole new region with even more Pokemon to see and two new Pokemon typings in the form of Dark and Steel types. The place felt refreshing compared to Kanto. Don’t get me wrong, I enjoyed my travels thanks to my two girlfriends. We even caught a few new Pokemons along the way.

Misty added a Slowpoke which eventually became a Slowbro. Leaf started with a Blastoise, Clefairy, Weepingbell, Haunter and a Vulpix and thanks to our trip to the Safari Zone she added a Kangaskarn to her team.

Myself?, I was able to catch a Ditto, a Dratini that became a Dragonair, a Dewgong, A Kabuto thanks to a lab on Cinnabar Island restoring my Dome Fossil and finally a Tangela.

The real fun part was when I was battling for my eighth badge. First I used the Leaf stone to evolve my Gloom into Vileplume so I had a decent grass type for the leaders ground type. Something felt funny when I battled Giovanni so I used my hypnotism to make him reveal his secret and to my surprise, I found out he was the leader of Team Rocket. A part of me wanted revenge on him for what his group did to me.

While I didn’t choose to forgive him, I did plant a suggestion into his mind to disband Team Rocket and never do evil again. I could’ve done worse but then that would make me as bad as he was.

After beating all eight gyms I then pondered on what to do next. I didn’t really feel like taking on the Elite four let alone the champion, it didn’t feel like my style plus being the champ probably would stop me from traveling and growing my little *group*.

That was when Professor Oak invited me back to his lab in Pallet town to suggest something.

Now thanks to his suggestion, we were traveling through the new region.

I kept my Charizard and added the Eevee that Bill gave me for my journey.

We made slow progression through Johto as we took in the new sights as well as the new Pokemon. I was able to add a Mareep to my team and finally my first water type with Wooper. Eevee got really happy during one night and surprised us by evolving into Umbreon.

Misty managed to Fish up a Corsola while Leaf caught a Snubbul. Their Pokemon and teams also changed at some point. Misty swapped out Staryu for Corsola and her Goldeen became a Seaking whilst Horsea became a Seadra.

Leaf had a leaf stone which she used on her Weepingbell to evolve it into a Victribell. I gave her my fire stone so her Vulpix could become a Ninetails whilst Haunter became a Gengar as it played with my newly evolved Umbreon.

This time around, my gym battles were just to help train up my Pokemon. Before I undertook them just for a potential sense of purpose, now they’re more like a way for me to help my Pokemon grow and for me to grow with them. Unlike in Kanto, I didn’t really like the battles that much until Leaf joined us. These days, I’m starting to appreciate them.

Our journey really started once we was at route 42.

Not only did Misty add a Marill to her collection but we ran into a girl. She had on a blue overall with shorts for the bottom half instead of a full bottom, a red shirt with a white collar, the shirt had three quarter length sleeves and she was wearing a white hat. Her legs were mostly covered with some long white leggings that had a black trim at the top. Her hair was brown and it had two tails coming off to either side at the back of her head.

“What do you two think?” I said giving the two girls a quick grope on their bottoms. I slipped a finger between their buttocks to rub their little Staryus before lowering my hands to rub their Cloisters. “She’d look like she’d be a good candidate for a travelling companion”. I knew the girls wouldn’t object as I could always use my hypnotism to change their minds.

I released their bottoms as I walked up to the new girl, “Lovely sights eh?” I said opening a conversation. When I said sights, I meant her but thankfully she didn’t know that as she’d easily thought I meant the scenery. “Now what’s a cute girl like you doing here?”.

She turned and looked at me, “Oh, I’m just traveling with my Pokemon. My name is Lyra and you?”.

I introduced myself as well as Misty and Leaf. I couldn’t help but to look up and down at her figure. I tried to picture her with no panties on underneath her overalls and no top on, just the straps covering her breasts.

“Can I help you?” Lyra asked as she noticed my gaze.

Almost instinctively, my hypnosis activated as I replied. “Why yes, I was just wondering if you could show me a few things”. I watched her eyes go dull as she started to fall under my hypnosis.

“What would you like me to show?” she said as she swayed a little.

“Hmm, I dunno” I said trying to play it off a little. I knew Misty and Leaf didn’t mind what I was doing as they’d do anything for me. “How about you turn around and give me a quick shake of your booty?” I suggested.

Lyra seemed all too happy to oblige as she turned around and started wiggling her bottom at me.

“Mm, I’m liking what I’m seeing” I said as I rubbed my crotch. “How about you drop those overalls and show me more or your body?”. 

Lyra slipped her arms out of her overalls and pulled them down giving me a surprise as she continued to wiggle her bottom.

“Damn girl, you don’t have any panties on underneath?”. My right hand instantly went to her bottom to feel the soft flesh. 

“No” she replied”, “it feels too uncomfortable so I don’t wear them, it feels liberating actually. You like what you see?”.

My hand slipped between her legs to play with her pussy. “Mm I do indeed, how’s about you show me those perky tits of yours?”.

Lyra seemed almost too eager to show me as she spun around and pulled her top up.

“Wow!, no bra either” I said grabbing one of her breasts with my left hand as I drove a finger from my right hand deep into her slit. “Someone really doesn’t like wearing any underwear, Maybe you were waiting for someone so you could quickly jump their bones”. By this point I felt her hands rubbing my crotch.

“Yes” she replied, “I’d love to jump your bones”. She pulled my dick out and started stroking me off.

I didn’t plan for her to say that, Either she was an exhibitionist with a naughty side or she was really innocent and she’d just taken an instant liking to me once she first saw me. It didn’t matter really as I was gonna add her to my collection anyways. “So” I began as i Slipped a second finger into her, “wanna slip my meat into your hot tunnel?”. I used my fingers to hold her snatch open.

Lyra didn’t need asking twice as she guided my dick into her, whilst she was somewhat slow in her movements, she didn’t seem like she was in quite as much discomfort as the other two girls. “Wow!” she said as she wrapped her arms around my neck, “I didn’t expect my virginity to go that smoothly”.

I grabbed her butt as her legs wrapped around my waist. “So does it feel good having my cock inside of you”? I asked. I watched her nodding as her lower lips squirmed over my member. “Would you like to travel with us? I could let you ride this alongside my two other companions”, I motioned to them as they’ve already removed their lower items of clothing and had dropped to the floor in a 69 position.

“I don’t know” Lyra said, “I’d have to feel you moving inside of me to make that decision”.

I turned my body around to face the other girls. This caused some motion that elicit a moan from Lyra. I then walked over to the girls, each step made my penis withdraw and slide into her pussy. “You like that”? I said as I reached the girls before kneeling down so I can proceed to fuck her properly. Lyra didn’t reply but with how tightly her arms and legs were wrapped around me,I think she was already agreeing to join us. 

Misty and Leaf broke their 69 as Misty sat on Lyra’s face. “I think she really wants to join us” Misty said as Leaf lifted Misty’s top and started playing with her breasts, “Her tongue is really good and she’s eagerly eating me out like she wants to do it all the time. 

I was getting close but I really wanted an answer for Lyra’s lips. Her lower lips were already screaming “Take me with you” but I wanted to hear it from her directly. Thankfully I didn’t have to wait long.

“Please” she begged as she lifted Misty’s hips up, “Take me with you. I can’t live without your cock”. 

That was all I needed to hear. 

Misty had moved from Lyra’s head and had moved to her side as Leaf went to the other side.

I pulled out just in time to cover Lyra’s stomach and breasts with my cum, some even managed to fly high enough to catch their faces too.

I set up camp and started cooking as the girls removed the rest of their clothings to take a dip in the nearby lake. I watched them as they skinny dipped, taking in the water as it ran down their nubile bodies. I may hate certain humans but they made it worth my while.


	4. My Hoenn Pokewaifu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Gardevoir ain't your typical Gardevoir, her body is somewhat different. The chest horn is smaller and she has breasts, the green part of her upper body is actual clothing just to keep her boobs undercover.

So here I am, sitting on my bed as I’m travelling to Hoenn.

I have to admit, Johto was amazing. We saw a lot of things as we travelled through the region. A shiny red Gyarados which Misty caught at the Lake of Rage. Finding out that some pokemon had more than one evolution as Lyra showed us with her Gloom by evolving it into a Bellossom. Of course, Eevee doesn’t count as it already had the three from Kanto plus mine evolving into an Umbreon but we did, later on, find a person with a fifth form called an Espeon.

Misty made a few changes to her team which now consisted of her newly acquired Red Gyarados, Her Horsea that became a Seadra and surprisingly a Kingdra, Vaporeon, a Corsola, A Marill that became an Azumarill by the end of our journey and of course her trusty Starmie/

Leaf removed her Kangaskhan for her Snubbull and her Gengar for a Sneasel giving her a team of Blastoise, Clefairy which she finally evolved into a Clefable, Victribell, Snubbull, Ninetails and a Sneasel.

Lyra had her Bayleaf which is now a Meganium, a Furret and an Azumarill of her own but later on, she did add a Heracross, a Gloom which she showed us the branch evolution by using a Sun stone instead of a Leaf stone and her final pokemon was Murkrow.

During our travels, we did come across some members of Team Rocket who were trying to bring the team back. Remembering the pain they’ve put me through I couldn’t just let them try to make a comeback.

It took a while but we were able to finally put a stop to them. The surprising part was finding out that their leader didn’t somehow break free from my hypnotism back in Kanto, no he wasn’t interested in restoring the team at all. We did, however, find the one that was responsible for trying to resurrect the team and after a quick little *talk*, one small hypnotism later and he disbanded the remains of Team Rocket.

And now back to my boat ride. Somehow word of our heroics have reached the Elite Four of Johto and they wanted to thank us for taking care of Team Rocket. Since we told them we didn’t want any major reward for this, they suggested that we explore another region known as Hoenn and they’ll pay for our travel expenses.

That is why I’m in a private VIP room. Sitting on my bed bottomless whilst my three girls are completely nude and are sucking me off. 

Leaf is kneeling down in between my legs, Misty and Lyra were both laying down next to me on the bed as they press their breasts against my thighs whilst they took turns with Leaf to suck my member.

My hands were on Lyra's and Misty’s bottoms as my fingers stirs up their wet pussies.

We’ve spent most of our cruise fucking in our room, wither on the bed, the floor or in the shower. We did explore the ship, ate in the restaurants and even swam in the pool.

Soon we made it to Slateport city, the Port for Hoenn. There a cab took us to Littleroot town so we could meet the professor there.

After a quick chat with the professor, me and my little group left the town to start exploring Hoenn at our leisure.

We took a break at Oldale town so I could send most of my team to Professor Oak, all bar Charizard. After leaving Oldale, I caught a Poochyena and a Tailow. But the one that really caught my attention, was a female Ralts.

I named her Sherry and she didn’t really like being in her Pokeball. Sherry had no problem being on my shoulder though. I noticed a cute trait with Sherry as we travelled. She always stayed close to me no matter where I went. Then when she evolved into a Kirla she became more outgoing, anytime she won a battle she’d run up to me and leap into my arms to plant a kiss on my lips.

Sherry also became quite aggressive in a way when we had to deal with both Team Magma and Team Aqua. We didn’t like their ideas for land or sea expansion but in Sherry’s case, any encounters made her want to take them down and make sure they don’t get back up. I guess that she really wants me to be proud of her for making sure they don’t pull off their plans.

The real surprise came after our last encounter with them at Mt Chimney. My whole team, Minus Charizard and Sherry were out of commission. My newest Pokemon, Makuhita had just returned to his Pokeball When Sherry jumped off my shoulder and started battling. She had spunk I’ll give her that but she was getting slapped back and forth.

We had no back up as Misty, Leaf and Lyra were occupied with several grunts just to keep their numbers down.

Each time Sherry went down, she somehow got back up. I was certain she’d been KO’d several times, this repeated until a familiar glow appeared around her body.

“Evolution?”, This caught me off guard as I didn’t expect it to happen. “Did Sherry reach the correct level?, no this is a little too early. It’s just like the time when Nidorina evolved without a Moonstone. I watched as she grew taller until she reached my size, her ballerina-like skirt grew into a full ballroom-like dress. Her horns retracted from her head and appeared from her back and chest, her chest, however, had something different to it. According to the Pokedex pictures, Gardevoirs are flat-chested with a prominent horn protruding from it, Sherry’s horn wasn’t as big and she’d somehow developed breasts.

“Beatdown Time!” Sherry said cracking her knuckles menacingly.

“She’s using Psychic to communicate?”, I’ve heard of several Psychic Pokemon doing this but to actually see this happening.

Thanks to the energy from evolution, Sherry practically wiped the floor with the opponents Pokemon using her newly acquired Psychic move. 

I have to admit, she sent a small chill down my spine at this display she’s shown. 

Sherry turned to me after both teams retreated. “Master!” she exclaimed as she ran up to me before embracing me in a hug, Sherry practically shoved my face into her soft bosom.

This took me a while to take in. It wasn’t until we’d set up our campsite nearby that I’d finally processed what was going on.

“Master? Don’t you like me?” Sherry said in a soft voice as she sat next to me.

I looked at her, she was cute, undeniably cute even for a pokemon. My eyes looked over her figure. She had on what looked like a green top that exposed a good portion of her cleavage with the tip of her horn poking above the material, the green top went all the way down to her hands making it look like a top combined with gloves, Her lower half was covered in a white skirt that went down to the floor, the skirt had several slits in them to separate them into several long pleats. Her legs were very long and slender.

“No, I don’t hate you” I finally replied, “Just surprised is all”. I wrapped an arm around her shoulder, “and please, Don’t call me master, Richard will suffice”.

“Richard?” she repeated, “Richard, Richard” she was getting more excited with each repeat of my name. She was so excited that she almost leapt onto my lap as she gave me a big kiss. “You’ve no idea how long I’ve waited for this,” she said as she rubbed herself on my crotch, “each night I watch you mate with the girls. It turned me on so bad. Once I became a Kirlia I couldn’t help myself but start touching myself as I watched you. I knew my size back then would make it hard for us to mate but now”. She pulled her dress to one side with her left hand as her right pulled her top down making her nipples pop out.

I blinked as she did this, her nipples and areolas were a light shade of green and somehow, it made them more appealing, Her pussy was as white as her body until you got down to the entrance and her clit which also had a slight hint of green to them. She was also getting quite wet to boot.

“Please make me yours,” she said as she pressed her forehead to mine.

We shared a kiss as my right hand slipped between her legs as my left tended to her breasts. My finger slipped inside her without any resistance. “Wow, you must really be looking forward to this,” I said as I fingered her.

“Please” she protested, “don’t tease me. I want to feel your dick inside of me”.

How can I deny her?, I pulled my fingers out and reached into my shorts to pull my member out. My dick slipped inside of her easily, almost like she was made to take my meat into her hot folds.

Sherry held me tightly as she felt me enter her all the way to the hilt. She then wasted no time in moving her hips, apparently, Pokemon don’t have to worry about hymens when they have sex for the first time.

I could hear moaning in the background as Sherry bounced up and down. I spotted Misty, Leaf and Lyra laying down in a circle so they could eat/finger each other out as they watched us.

I couldn’t help but grab Sherry’s ass and boy did she have a great ass.

“Richard, this feels so good,” Sherry said as she moved her hips faster. “This feels so much better than my fingers, please mould my pussy to the shape of your cock. Fill me with your cum, I’m almost there”. 

I was almost there too. I turned around to put Sherry’s back on the grass so I could be on top as she wrapped her legs around my waist. I thrusted into her as she placed her hands on my shoulders. It only took a few more thrusts until I came inside Sherry, her legs clutched my waist tightly as she also came as her pussy willingly welcomed my load. We stayed like this for a bit, staring into each other's eyes.

I don’t know how long we continued for or how many more time we did it. All I remember is being inside my tent with Sherry curling up next to me inside my sleeping bag as we fell asleep.


	5. Hoenn Victory road prize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This version of may uses the original Ruby and Sapphire clothing (plus the anime when Ash was in Hoenn)

Normally we’d go as far as the eight gyms and maybe travel a little bit more before deciding to travel to the next region, Sinnoh sounded fun but I thought we’d try exploring Victory road just to see what Pokemon we’d find as well as see how tough some of the other trainers that train there. I also used Victory road as a target to reach for when we finally stopped both Team Aqua and Magma.

It was weird seeing the two legendaries fighting each other as the weather got weird. Thankfully Rayquaza was able to stop both Kyogre and Groudon from fighting. Apparently, a girl was responsible for awakening Rayquaza. I even saw her in the distance on the back of a Swellow.

Dark blue bike shorts with a white mini skirt over it, a yellow belt with a medium-sized bum bag attached to it and red top covering a well-stacked chest and a red bandana with a white Pokeball design covering her brown hair, her hair had an unusual set of bangs that went to either side of her face.

I watched her fly off before saying “cute”.

By the time we got to Victory road, our teams had somewhat changed.

Misty had Starmie, Red Gyarados, Vaporeon, Wailmer, Corphish which evolved into Crawdant a few days ago and recently caught Luvdisc for her team.

Leaf had Blastoise, Clefable, Granbull, Sneasel, Peliper and a Skitty.

Lyra had her Meganium, Azumaril, Heracross, Murkrow, Linoone and an Exploud.

Me?, I had Charizard, My Gardevoir named Sherry, Mightyena, Swellow Hariyama and a Lairon. I did also catch an Electrike and before I sent it to Professor Oak it evolved into a Manectric, A Numel that evolved into a Camerupt and a Shuppet that evolved into a Banette. Thanks to Sherry, I was also able to catch a Tropius and an Absol. She never told me how she managed to *encourage* them to appear let alone allow me to battle and catch them but I’m thankful for her help and I made sure she knows how thankful I am by giving her what she really wanted, my dick ploughing her insides.

Victory Road was certainly impressive, tough Pokemon and trainers awaited us, I started finding myself using my hypnosis to win the battles growing less and less as I started eagerly anticipating the potential challenges. It wasn’t until we reached the last room where I saw a familiar person.

It was the girl from before, the one on the Swellow when Rayquaza stopped the fight between Kyogre and Groudon.

We both sort of looked at each other before saying “You?” simultaneously.

I couldn’t help but eye up her figure, she appears to be the same age as me and my girls but her figure says otherwise.

There was a silence for a while before she spoke up, “Thanks for your help the other day, with the two teams busy with your group. I was able to learn about the three Legendaries and reach Rayquaza without any problems. My name is May and yours?”.

I introduced myself and my girls including Sherry who was standing near me.

“Wow, you must’ve been strong to take on both teams. You must simply battle me, I want to see how strong you are” May said as she reached for her Pokeball.

And so our battle began. 

First, it was her Swellow vs my Swellow, the battle was close but her Swellow had more experience than mine so she took that fight but I quickly recovered that loss when I sent out Manectric to ground her Pokemon. Next was her Breloom which forced me to swap to my Hariyama once I saw Manetric having difficulties. After Breloom was Wailord and it took me the combination of Hariyama, Manetric and Mightyena to take it down, Raichu was up next and I used Lairon to counter it. May was now at her last Pokemon, a Blaziken. This one was wild as Blaziken used Sky Uppercut and it looked like Lairon withstood the attack before its body started glowing. Lairon then evolved into Aggron as it stared down Blaziken before collapsing out cold.

At this point, I was at two Pokemon left, Charizard and my special waifu Gardevoir, Sherry.

May was excited, “How about we up the ante?” she suggested. “I win and you’ll become my supporters for the upcoming Pokecontest”.

This sounded interesting, not the Pokecontest but the ante, maybe I can use this to my advantage. I planted a hypnotic suggestion into her mind as I spoke. “Ok, but if I win then you’ll travel with me and my girls as you dedicate your body to me”. I watched as she swayed a little as my hypnotic suggestion took effect.

“Deal,” she said.

“Sherry” I turned to her, “all yours”.

Sherry didn’t need telling twice as she stepped into the fray, we knew we had the advantage. Both in Typing and because we could communicate telepathically so May and her Blaziken could tell what move or actions we were going to do.

Thanks to this advantage, May’s Blaziken ended up losing as she recalled him back to his Pokeball before walking over to me. “Well a promise is a promise,” she said as she wrapped her arms around my waist as she pressed her breasts against my chest, “now are you going to take your reward?”.

I grinned as I nodded at May, “how about we start here?” I said as I grabbed her boobs. I pulled the zipper down to open her top to reveal her light green bra. “Not a bad rack,” I said as I pulled them down to expose her nipples, “But I think it’d be better if you forgo a bra and simply wear nothing under your top, you know, make it easier for me to get to and play with?”.

May nodded as she rubbed my crotch, “anything for you”.

“Anything eh?” I said as I pulled her miniskirt up before grabbing her bottom. I could feel the outline of her panties underneath her tight shorts. I pulled her shorts down before I touched her matching light green panties, “How’s about forgoing panties too?. That way I can see some sexy camel toe underneath your skirt or a full view of your goods when you bend over?”. I pulled her panties down.

By this point, May had my cock out and was jacking me off, “you like the thought of me going command...OH!”. 

Sherry had knelt down behind May and had started eating out her booty.

I watched her face as Sherry's tongue fucked her ass. “So wanna feel me inside you too?” I said motioning to my penis. I held her hips as I brought mine closer until the tip of my dick touched her clit and slipped down until it rubbed against her lower lips. I then grabbed her voluptuous breasts as May re angled my cock until it started slipping inside her. Just like with the other girls, I felt my cock slowly piercing her hymen as her pussy started to form around me like a glove. I could tell she wasn’t in as much pain just like when I took Lyra’s virginity. 

In the background, the girls were already satisfying each other as they watched us.

My hips started moving which caused May’s butt to move back a bit so Sherry’s tongue went into her ass deeper. I made sure to give her tits a lot of attention as I thrusted my hips into her. I started sucking and tweaking her nipples which really set her off.

“Oh good Arceus, Richard. I’m gonna cum” May said as her voice went higher and higher.

She came all over my cock as I felt Sherry reaching in between her legs to caress my balls. She used her psychic abilities to make my cock slip out of May’s pussy as she opened her mouth wide to take me into her maw.

I thrusted again a few more times as I extended May’s orgasm before I came into Sherry’s mouth. I allowed her to drink my load as May started to come down from her orgasm.

Afterwards, I watched May remove her top and shorts so she can remove her underwear to place them in her bum bag that she temporarily removed from her belt. May took the opportunity to show off her ass as she bent over before pulling her shorts up and over her hips. Before she could grab her top, I grabbed her rear as I pressed a finger to both her pussy and anus. I prodded the material into her nethers before she stood up with her top. I then pulled her skirt down to cover her shorts as she put her top on. “Ready Sexy?” I said giving her ass a good grope as the other girls grouped up with us.

“Ready” she replied as she reattached her bum bag before grabbing my crotch, “For the journey and for you”. She released my package as we exited Victory road.


	6. First time trainers are so naive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Dawn is based on a hentai pic I saw of her where she is very innocent and naive.
> 
> In this picture, Dawn is pulling her top down revealing her breasts with the MC saying "You have to strip if you lose in a Pokemon battle, It’s the rules don’t you know?” and Dawn saying “Is that how this works?, this is my first time so I don’t know”.

Hoenn was a lot of fun now that my little harem was growing nicely, four beautiful ladies and one sexy as hell Pokemon and all five of them will do whatever I want.

Now we’re on a ship bound to a new region, Sinnoh.

Like before, I left most of my Hoenn team at Professor Oak’s place, the only two I have are Charizard and my Gardevoir, Sherry.

It was fun teasing the girls during the trip, every now and then I’d slip my hands under their clothes before playing with their pussies. On odd occasions, one of the girls would opt to sneakingly suck me off. 

My Gardevoir, Sherry, got the occasional odd looks which is understandable since her figure is different from regular Gardevoirs.

After a few hours of travelling between regions, we hear the announcement that we’re approaching Sinnoh and we’ll be landing soon. I looked out of the window to get my first glimpse of the new region, what I saw was certainly not Sinnoh.

A strange being floated past the window. It was a small, grey, fairy-like Pokémon. It has two tails that each have a red jewel encrusted in them. It had a partially magenta face with four long, drooping appendages and another red gem encrusted in its forehead.

The Pokemon looked at me, sort of giggled as it waved at me and then faded from my sight.

I looked to see if it reappeared but it didn’t, I even looked around the ship to check if anyone saw it. No reactions and when I mentioned it to my companions, well they thought I was seeing things. Only Sherry believed me.

“Maybe it was a Mythical Pokemon?” she asked.

My face must’ve said it all.

“Oh some Pokemon have special classes” Sherry continued, “Some are stronger and rarer than most pokemon. These are known as Pseudo Legendaries like your Dragonair that Professor Oak is looking after. Above them are Mythicals which are obviously several grades above the Pseudos and finally we have legendaries Such as the three we saw back in Hoenn. You know, Groudon, Kyogre and Rayquaza”. It would figure that Sherry knew all of this being a Pokemon herself.

By the time Sherry had finished her explanation, we had docked at Canalave city. From there, we got a ride all the way to Twinleaf town.

There we met a pretty young girl who’d just left her house and was heading to the region’s professor’s lab. She had a black sleeveless top on with a patch of white on the chest area, a short pink skirt that barely looked like it was long enough to cover her crotch. Pink boots that reached just under her knees with long black socks poking from the top, Magenta scarf around her neck and to top it off. A white beanie with a pink Pokeball design on the front. The bit that also drew me to her was her hair colour, blue.

“Oh hi,” she said as she saw us, “are you here to see the professor too?”.

I nodded before introducing myself and my girls.

“I’m Dawn” came the reply, “I’m heading to Professor Rowan to get my first Pokemon so I can start my journey but I’m unsure of which Pokemon to choose”. She looked over to Sherry, “Is that a Gardevoir?. No offence but she looks, um, different".

Sherry smiled as she approached Dawn, “don’t worry. I’m not offended, my evolution took a slightly different twist thanks to my loving bond with Damian”. Sherry couldn’t say the real reason as she didn’t want to spook Dawn.

Dawn looked at Sherry and me, “bonds, eh?. Must be nice to have such important bonds”.

I gave off a gentle laugh, “I bet you have a few bonds yourself like with your parents for example”. I motioned to her house, ”to be honest, I am grateful for the bonds I’ve forged with my Pokemon and friends. I don’t think we’d have gotten this far without them”. By this point, I was somewhat bluffing as I could've dealt with most of our problems with a simple hypnotism or ten.

Dawn blinked a few times, “wait, I recognise you. You were on the news several times for disbanding Team Rocket as well stopping both Team Magma and Aqua from wrecking the environment”. This made Dawn happy for some reason. “Since you have so much experience with Pokemon, maybe you could help me pick my first Pokemon?”. She held her arms behind her back as she cocked her body to one side in a cute way, almost like a Growlithe that wanted to play.

In a way, I could sense a certain level of naivety to her, something that could be easily exploited. “Sure,” I said, my answer made her jump for joy. She was so happy that she forgot she had a short skirt so I got a good glimpse of her white panties as she landed.

Inside, we took a look at the selection that Professor Rowan had for Dawn.

The water starter was a Penguin Pokemon called a Piplup.

The grass was a Turtle like Pokemon that had a twig in its head called a Turtwig.

The last was a monkey with a fire tail known as a Chimchar.

As Dawn knelt down to interact with the three starters, I took note of their interactions and potential connections, that and some more delicious sights of Dawn’s panties. As she turned to look at me, I knelt down beside her. I felt like I knew what she was gonna ask. “Hard to say,” I said as I reached for one of my Pokeballs. “Each region has their own starters” I aimed my ball to one side as a red beam emitted from it.

From the beam, my Charizard appeared as it let off a proud roar before it walked over to me.

I placed my hand on my partner's head and stroked it, “This is my starter. He started off as a Charmander which is the Kanto’s fire starter”, using my other hand, I pointed at Chimchar. “You can see the obvious differences even though they are both fire type starters, I knew I wanted Charmander even before I became a trainer. Some have that instinct whilst others don’t know until the time comes”.

Leaf took a page from my book as she summoned her trusty Blastoise, “I started with the Kanto water Pokemon, a Squirtle. Excluding Misty here, we all have a starter from our respective regions. Lyra started with a grass type, Chikorita and May has a fire type Torchic. As you can see, they’re all fully evolved now into Charizard, Blastoise, Meganium and Blaziken”, Leaf pointed to each Pokemon respectively.

Dawn looked at Misty, “who’d you started with?” she asked.

Misty summoned her Starmie, “This is my first Pokemon. My sisters gave this one to me for my birthday to help me become the Cerulean gym leader. It previously was a Staryu but thanks to a water stone I managed to get, It evolved into a Starmie”.

Dawn looked at our starters before looking at the three Sinnoh starters, a smile slowly formed on her face indicating she has made her selection. “This one,” she said picking up the Piplup, a decision that Misty approved of.

As we were leaving the lab, Dawn spoke up. “Um, would it be possible if I travel with you for a bit, you know, just to get on my feet and possibly pick up a few pointers?”.

This was going even better than I thought. “Sure,” I said, “why don’t you head home first and pack a few things as well as letting your parents know that you're starting your adventures”.

After a while, Dawn came out of her house with a yellow backpack on. “I’m ready, I hope you’ll take care of me,” she said naively.

We went down the first route, route 201. I was able to catch a Starly. Once I’ve tended to the Starly, I turned to Dawn.”How’s about a battle? Sooner or later, you might have to battle another trainer so it might benefit you to learn a few pointers”.

Dawn nodded as we sent out our Pokemon.

I kept it fair by only using the newly caught Starly as she sent out her Piplup.

“Now remember, a battle involves more than using a few attacks and hoping for the best. You have to take in several factors, the first is typings. Your Piplup is a water type meaning it is effective against fire types but weak against grass types. Each Pokemon has a type they’re weak too and all of them excluding normal type, have a type they’re strong against. Secondly is the species of the Pokemon. Some can fly like my Starly and others have underwater advantages like your Piplup. There are others such as underground and trees but we’ll worry about that some other time, just remember to take both the environment and what the Pokemon can potentially into consideration. Thirdly and often the most important factor. Level and experience. You're still new but you Piplup is a higher level than my Starly but in terms of battles, I have more experience than you. Just remember, strength isn’t everything. Now with that being said, Ladies first” I said allowing Dawn to have the first move.

Dawn definitely had the level advantage but as I stated earlier, I had the advantage in experience. I kept my Starly out of range as I baited out any attacks and struck when the opening presented themselves. Soon, Dawn had to recall her Pokemon.

I had my hypnotism ready just in case anything went wrong as I tested her naiveness. “You have to strip if you lose in a Pokemon battle,” I said as I recalled my Starly. “It’s the rules don’t you know?”.

I was expecting her to react badly or something. Instead, she grabbed the shoulder straps of her top and started pulling them down. Her face showed that she was embarrassed as she blushed. “Is that how this works?, this is my first time so I don’t know”. She pulled her top down as her perky breasts popped out from her top. As she pulled her top down to her waist she also caught her skirt and panties with her thumbs and pulled them all down to her ankles before standing up as she temporarily covered her crotch, it was like she was gauging how I was measuring her as she slowly moved her hands to her side to let me see her in all of her glory.

“Wow!” was all I could say as I rubbed my growing bulge. I walked over to her as I pulled my member out of my shorts, I stopped just in front of her as the tip of my cock pressed up against her lower lips. “You like what you see?” I asked as I placed my hands on her hips.

Dawns eyes couldn't leave my dick, her hand made its way to my shaft before she wrapped her fingers around it. “Wow,” she said, “so big, so hard and hot”. She gripped my cock and pulled it towards her as the tip started to slip inside.

“You want it?” I asked as I readied my hypnosis just in case she was about to stop herself.

Dawn answered for me as she pressed on and took my entire length into herself before clinging onto me tightly. “Ow!” She said wincing a bit, “I knew it was gonna hurt so I wanted to get it out of the way as soon as possible”.

I gave her some time to recover, “ready?” I asked once I was certain she had recovered. Dawn nodded before I started to move my hips. I moved my hands a little as I got a good grip on her soft bottom so I could fully bottom out into her. As I fucked Dawn, I couldn’t believe my luck. Was she really that innocent and naive that she’d willingly strip in front of me and allow me to fuck her without issues?. Chances are something might happen afterwards so before then, I’ll use my hypnosis to prevent that.

That was also something I had to chalk up too. Dawn was the newest girl to add to my list of girls I’ve deflowered. First Misty, then Leaf and Lyra and finally May. I locked my eyes with Dawn’s as I watched her expression change to one of sheer pleasure, “maybe I’ll add her to my growing harem” I thought to myself.

I heard shuffling behind me as the other girls undressed, even Sherry could remove her skirt and top making her body almost pure white.

May and Misty went up to Dawn as they grabbed her arms and placed them over their shoulders, “here” Misty said, “rest on us. Allow Damian to really fuck you, it’ll feel really good”.

I felt Dawn’s weight shift as she leant against the two before they grabbed her legs and held them up as they spread her legs wide.

Now I could properly fuck her deep and good, once I was able to start some really good strokes, I could feel my orgasm starting to build up. Judging from the way Dawn’s breathing changed as her body started tensing up, she was getting close too. I carried on until I felt her cum around my cock before I pulled out, a few pumps of my dick allowed me to start emptying my balls all over her sexy body. I listened to her voice rising each time my sperm hit her body as it sent her into mini orgasms. 

Leaf and Lyra appeared from my sides and started licking my cum from Dawn’s body.

I took this time to quickly use my hypnosis just in case she might scream rape or something, while I was at it, I planted a suggestion to join my harem. As I was finishing my hypnosis, I felt Sherry’s lips wrapping around my member. I allowed her to suck me off as I watched Leaf eating out Dawn as Lyra and May started sucking on Dawn’s breasts. “So, you wanna stay with us?” I asked.

“Yes please, keep me with you” Dawn pleaded before Misty locked lips with her.

I had Sherry use her psychic to set up our tents as she deep throated me. I made a mental note to buy a large tent so we can sleep together and have even more fun when we set up for the night. Maybe I should grab a tent large enough for ten to fifteen people.


	7. One more Pokewaifu

We had just finished crossing the Great marsh before we had set up camp for the night, the place was a good challenge just to travel through. I’m definitely glad I bought a large tent as now we can all have fun together instead of travelling from one small tent to another.

It was fun adding Dawn to my harem but I had to use a bit of hypnosis so she didn’t think that you had to strip after losing a battle.

We had just been going over the new Pokemon that we’ve caught.

Misty caught a Shellos from the west side and a Finneon whilst Lyra caught a Buizel. Leaf caught a Pachirisu, Hippopotas and a Cherubi. May Caught a Wurmple which evolved twice and was now a Beautifly, An Eevee that she evolved into a Glaceon And finally a Roselia that evolved into a Roserade. Dawn’s Piplup is now a proud Empoleon as it looks after an Alakazam and a Clefairy.

Me?, Starly is now a Staraptor, I caught a Shinx which is now a Luxray, a female Snorunt, a female shiny Buneary and just recently, a Skorupi.

I called my Buneary Sakura and I found out that she somewhat acted like Sherry did, not staying in her ball and being quite *attached* to me. She even waited for her food just so she can eat besides me instead of with the other Pokemon.

So here I am sitting on a long rock with Sherry on my left and Sakura to my left, a controlled fire pit in front of us and the girls forming a circle around the fire as they sat on some more rocks thanks to Sherry’s psychic positioning them for us.

Sakura was sitting very close to me as we ate, almost resting her head on my sides. The way she ate was adorable.

I couldn’t help but rub her ears once she was finished and the way she pushed her head into my hand, I could tell she liked it. Maybe too much as her body glowed brightly as her figure changed. 

Sakura grew taller until she reached our heights, her ear lengthened until they reached her ears as they angled downwards. The pink fluffy part around her waist vanished as it became her tail and a new set of pink fluff grew around her wrists, speaking of her waist, her hips became very shapely with a set of long legs attached to them. Finally, her chest grew a pair of breasts. Sakura looked up at me with her beautiful eyes, Her pink eyes stood out from her black scleras. “Lopunny!” she said excitedly.

As Lopunny spoke, Sherry translated.

“Look master, I’ve evolved. See how wonderful my body is now, Now I can service you like how Sherry and the girls do. Please, let me feel the same pleasure that they do” Sherry said as she translated what Lopunny said.

I felt my cock twitch as it was already hard just from seeing Lopunny’s figure as well as her exposed sex. I placed my hands under her armpits before lifting her up and sitting her on my lap facing me. I ran my hands to her breasts and gave them a squeeze before running my fingers over her nipples.

“Lo, Lopunny” she cried.

“Ah, Master” Sherry translated.

I placed a kiss on Sakura’s nose, “Just Richard will do” I said as my hands moved down her belly and to her sides. This seems to have pleased her as I made my way to her bottom. I played with her rear as I listened to her cute moans. I felt Sherry freeing my pussy ravaging monster from my shorts, she held my dick down before releasing it so it made a loud slap as it hit Sakura’s snatch, anus and the base of her tail. I rubbed myself against Sakura, each rub I slightly raised her hips higher and higher until the tip of my dick met her sweet slit. “You ready?” I asked Sakura, “show me how much you want it”.

Sakura’s response was to put her entire weight into her hips as she sat down at full force as she took my entire length into her. “Lopunny” she cried out in pleasure. Using her strong yet well-defined legs, Sakura started bouncing up and down with the efficiency that only a rabbit could utilize.

“Damn,” Dawn said as she opened her legs and pulled her panties to the side so she can finger her pussy, “Look at that fine bunny ass go”.

May and Misty had their bottom around their ankles as they were already knuckles deep inside their sopping wet twats.

Lyra had sat on the floor so Leaf could sit on her face whilst she placed a foot between Lyra’s legs as she used her heel to rub Lyra pussy through her bottoms.

Sakura’s hips were moving faster as she was getting me close to an orgasm. It was almost like she could sense this as she bounced off my lap and landed on her knees between my legs as she quickly took my meat into her mouth. It didn’t take her long to make me cum into her mouth as she greedily swallowed every last drop.

Sherry opened my legs wider as she joined Sakura.

I watched the two Pokegirls as they shared my cock between them. All I could think of was to possibly get some clothing for Sakura to help cover her up, She had nothing to cover herself and the last thing I want is any problems with her being nude in the towns and cities. Oh well, I’ll cross that bridge tomorrow when we hit the next city.


	8. Two for the price of one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What should I do with a sexy and horny Lopunny?.
> 
> Unova has its fair shares of adventure especially when two girls approach me for help.
> 
> Sorry this took a while as the lockdown gave me a bit of a mental burnout. I had ideas on certain parts but I just couldn't keep any form of focus to actually work on it.

Well reaching the next city was fun. I could’ve used my hypnosis to make everyone ignore us as we entered the city but that was out of my current limits. I had to bargain with Sakura to make her temporarily enter her pokeball, Sakura only agreed as long as I spent an entire hour rutting her silly once we’ve left the city and have set up camp.

Thankfully the city had some stores that catered to clothing for Pokemon, we picked one that was quiet so as to not draw too much attention to our group. The store only had one employee inside so I quickly used my hypnosis on him so he’d help us out and to not question/oogle Sakura.

We looked at several clothes but Sakura was mostly drawn to swimsuits. Makes sense as regular clothing would make her overheat due to her fur. Sakura kept looking at the very skimpy suits, Sherry told me that Sakura wanted to keep as much of her sexy body on display for me as she was proud of her figure.

I couldn’t help but agree on that statement as I readjusted my pants to accommodate my boner.

Sakura finally settled on a sexy two-piece swimsuit. It was red and it has side ties for the bottoms. It also had a hole in the back for her tail.

I left the girls some money to buy the swimsuit and a few more for backup swimsuits for Sakura before I took her into a clothing booth to teach her how to put the swimsuit on.

It was a small challenge teaching her to put the swimsuit on as she wanted me to help her rather than asking any of the girls. I had her sit on my lap facing me before I placed the bottoms between her legs. Sakura squirmed a little as she felt the material against her crotch but the squirming didn’t stop as I started tying the strings over her left thigh. I tried to keep her attention as I taught her to tie up the second strings but it appears she was more focused on grinding her crotch into my bulge. I grabbed her ass and gave it a squeeze, “Just wait for a bit Sakura, I did promise you a whole hour once we’ve set up camp”. I watched her nod at me before her hips stopped moving. Thankfully Sakura was a quick learner as once I showed her how to tie up her bottoms she picked it up like a natural. She did, however, enjoyed toying with the strings as she toyed around by pulling the strings sexily like she was ready to strip off and jump my bones. 

Dawn popped her head through the curtains. “Looking good there girl,” she said as she gave Sakura a good look. “We’re all paid for,” she said.

I nodded as I slipped Sakura off my lap. “Well then,” I said as I reached into my wallet, “you girls go and enjoy yourselves in the city. I did promise Bun-Bun an hour of fun” I gave her a large bundle of Pokedollars, courtesy of all of the battles I’ve won from Kanto until now thanks to my hypnosis helping out with the win ratios. “I’ll take miss *needy* here and attempt to set up camp outside the city, but don’t expect much set up as I think we both know what’ll happen”.

We laughed a little as Dawn took the money before planting a small kiss on my lips. “We’ll catch you two later,” she said as she walked over to the girls.

I took the bags as we watched the girls go off to have their fun before we left the city.

Just like I thought, I wasn’t able to set up the tent as Sakura was already bending over at a nearby tree wiggling her butt at me as she teased me by pulling one of her strings loose allowing the material to fall away from her hips exposing her very wet sex.

That was an hour I wouldn’t forget anytime soon.

Now we were in Unova, more specifically at the Relic Castle Basement as I felt the presence of a Pokemon that wanted to battle me and potentially join my party. Currently, I had Charizard, Sherry, Sakura, a female Unfezant and a female Zorua that recently snuck into one of my Pokeballs late one night.

The Pokemon in question was a Volcarona. It had a presence about it that felt different, Yes it was a fire/bug type but something felt majestical about it. I pulled up my Pokedex as it gave me some details.

“Volcarona, the sun Pokemon. Thought to be an embodiment of the sun, it appeared during a bitterly cold winter and saved Pokémon from freezing. When volcanic ash darkened the atmosphere, it is said that Volcarona's fire provided a replacement for the sun. It is said that a sea of fire engulfs the surroundings of their battles, since they use their six wings to scatter their ember scales.”

That would explain the feeling I’m getting as the sun Pokemon flew around the room. Thinking of my team, the only real advantage I have is either Charizard or Unfezant as their flying type beats Volcarona’s bug type. I decided on Charizard to nullify any potential incoming fire moves.

The battle was intense, to say the least, but rewarding in a way. Not because I now have Volcarona in my party but rewarding in a way from the experience. The capture was also satisfying.

Since it was hot outside we decided to visit the nearby shore. Well by we I meant me, Sherry and Sakura. The girls decided to hit the city to do some shopping but I saw a certain look in their eyes indicating that they have something special planned.

I was sitting at the edge in my swimming trunks with my feet dipped into the water. Sherry removed her gown and was swimming nude. Sakura was sat on my lap facing away from me as I combed her ears. Well, I attempted to comb her ears, in order for her to stay in one spot I had to pull my cock out and slip it inside her aching pussy. I had to get her to somehow move her hips as she kept her upper body still so I could make her ears look beautiful.

“Excuse me”, a voice called out behind me, “can you help us?”.

I turned around to see two beautiful girls.

One had a white sleeveless shirt with a black sleeveless jacket on top and a great rack, blue jean shorts with white *spikes* beneath the pockets.

The other had a top which had three quarter length sleeves, the top part above her breasts were blue including the sleeves and the rest was white with a pink Pokeball-like symbol on a black background where her cleavage would be. Pink straps were visible in the neck hole of her top which formed a bow behind her neck. Her bra maybe?. Her bottoms were interesting as she had on black pantyhose with a yellow pair of shorts that almost looked like a skirt.

Looking at both of them I could easily tell that they were at least four to six years older than me as their bodies were both taller than mine and more filled out then either mine or my female friends.

They approached me unfazed by Sakura who was still happily bouncing on my lap. In fact, I think I saw a twinkle in their eyes as they caught a glimpse of my meat sliding into Sakura’s sweet love hole.

“We need your help with something, we can tell you’re different from the other boys. Mature yet responsible. We’ve seen you on tv with your companions and we can tell that you’d be the one to help us out”.

I held back a grunt as I came into Sakura, “So what can I help you ladies with?” I asked.

“Hilda,” the first girl said, “I’m Hilda and that’s Rosa and we’d like an experienced boy to be Rosa’s first”.

Hearing this made my dick twitch inside Sakura.

Hilda started slipping her jacket off before removing her top as Rosa removed her top. Hilda had no bra on underneath and the pink ribbons on Rosa were indeed her bra as she slowly undone the bow before whopping her baps out.

“Mind showing us your Pokeflute?” Hilda said as the two knelt down beside me.

“Garde,” Sherry said as she called Sakura over, she didn’t speak normally, just in her regular Poke Language. I don’t think she did that to avoid suspicion. Just to attract Sakura who slipped off my member leaving some of my spunk behind.

“Mm, looks yummy,” Hilda said before taking it into her mouth. 

I could tell she had a load of experience as she worked my meat over like a pro as Rosa watched. From my perspective, it looks like Rosa was learning from Hilda’s actions as she slowly leaned in to join in the double blowjob. As Hilda taught Rosa, I undid the button on her jeans before pulling them down to expose her wet sex. “No panties eh?, looks like you were looking forward to this”. I said as I pulled them down to her ankles before slipping one leg out of her shorts. Rosa’s were next as I first pulled her shorts to her knees as her pink panties became visible beneath her pantyhose. They were next to come down before her panties followed suit. I grabbed her supple bottom as I opened her cheeks up “certainly looks unused but I have to be sure” I said as I started opening her pussy up. There it was, her hymen fully intact.

As the two sucked me off I slipped a couple of fingers into Hilda as I rubbed Rosa slit. They must’ve enjoyed that as they’ve upped their game by wrapping their tits around my shaft.

“Come on big boy,” Hilda said, “blow your load over our melons”.

Hearing that pushed me past my limit as I came like a volcano. The first spurt caught the girls by surprise as I coated their faces in spunk. The girls then started kissing each other to clean the cum off their faces as my second load hit their chins and splashed down towards their jugs, the rest of my load didn’t have as much power as I covered their tits in my cream.

When the girls finished cleaning their faces, they started licking my cum from their breasts whilst keeping my cock between them. Every lap they did they either licked the head or even suckled on it until every last drop of jizz was cleared.

Rosa removed her bottoms before climbing onto my lap, nervously, she opened her pussy with her fingers as Hilda held my cock upright for her. This gave me a good view of Rosa neatly trimmed pubes. Slowly, Rosa lowered her hips as I felt her tight snatch starting to engulf my member. Once Rosa had taken my entire length into her, Hilda pushed me onto my back and sat on my face. I felt Hilda’s pube tickling my chin as I ate her out and as I did, Rosa slowly started to move her hips. I allowed Rosa to take things at her leisure so I focused most of my attention to Hilda, she seemed to really love it when I drove my tongue deep into her pussy.

In the background, I could hear Sakura and Sherry moaning in the water. Clearly they were turned on by watching us and have decided to keep each other *company*.

Rosa was running out of steam quickly due to her inexperience so she dismounted and sat beside me, she used some water to clean the blood from our genitals before Hilda finally mounted my hips. Her hips had more energy to them as she thrusted her hips.

I pulled Rosa close to me before locking lips with her, as we kissed, I grabbed her ass and slipped a finger into her pussy. “Crap,” I thought, “I’m not gonna last long with the way she’s moving her hips”. Acting quickly, I moved Rosa behind Hilda before pulling out of Hilda and allowing my member to slip between them. Hilda’s bottom and Rosa's snatch made for a perfect combo as I thrusted my manhood between them. I felt Rosa shake as she came before I unloaded a huge torrent of cum onto Hilda’s back and bottom.

We took a short break before we did anything. The girls grabbed their swimwear from their bags and gave me a very sexy show as they put them on before dragging me into the waters with them.

By the time the girls came back, I was balls deep inside of Rosa as Hilda hugged me from behind whilst her hands played with my testicles.

Happily, the girls went into the tent and removed their clothes before putting their swimsuits on and joining us. They took well to Rosa and Hilda as we introduced each other.

Night Time eventually came and the girls asked me to wait outside the tent. I heard a fair few shuffling and giggles as I watched the shadows through the tent.

Misty came out wearing a revealing black lace lingerie, “Like what you see big boy?” she said teasingly as she used her finger to invite me over.

As I entered the tent I saw that all of the girls, minus Hilda and Rosa had on some sort of sexy lingerie, the latter had on their sexist undies. Even Sherry and Sakura had some lingerie especially made for them.

They motioned for me to lie down on a pile of pillows they’ve set up for me.

As the sexy night progressed, I’m certain I heard Hilda and Rosa saying they want to join my little *harem* but when I heard them saying it, I was pretty worn out.

A faint sensation ran through my body during the middle of the night. I thought I was still dreaming as my eyes opened a little and during my blurry vision, I saw a small humanoid looking Pokemon sucking my dick delicately. She was white with a black dress and a black note in her hair. Speaking of her hair, it looked like a green note sheet with darker green dots all over it. My eyes closed again as I thought I was still dreaming, my body was too tired to do anything else. As I fell back asleep, I didn’t even realise that I had came into this Pokemon’s mouth as she swallowed every last drop.


	9. A fated meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time certainly heals things as the girls and I have become closer, we've changed each other.
> 
> A dream that seems to be recurring calls to me to reveal that a certain Pokemon had been waiting for me.

Have you ever had one of those dreams where it recurs often?, I think that's what is happening to me right now. That Pokemon that I dreamt about when I first met Hilda and Rosa kept recurring in my dreams. A dream that feels so real, I’d be looking down to see the white Pokemon with green music hair and a black dress as she caresses my dick before she sucks me off. Then once she’s got me nice and hard she then slips it inside her warm, moist pussy and proceeds to fuck me until I blow several loads into her.

The question is, if it was a dream then why do I feel somewhat worn out in the mornings?.

I haven’t mentioned it to the other girls yet as I’m unsure of any potential reactions, I’ve not even asked Sherry about this Pokemon as I didn’t want her to worry about me.

It has been several weeks since adding Hilda and Rosa to my group. They often make jokes and references to being my growing harem group, something I’m not one hundred about in name. To me, they’re more than my harem. They’ve become my best friends. People close to me, something I’d never thought would happen considering my past. In fact, they feel special to me, kinda like potential loved ones. Assuming I know what love feels like after my traumatic past.

But things feel different now, I’ve even been able to tell them a little about my past. They’ve been understanding of course and they don’t try to prod too much into my past. This helps as when I told them about the experiments that I and several others went through. I did hold back on several *vital* information including which Pokemon DNA were used and that I could use Hypnosis.

The girls have come to several conclusions on why Team Rocket did what they did including bolstering their ranks with powerful humans that can use their powers for nefarious purposes.

Needless to say, we’ve grown much closer together now. The girls aren’t protective over me, they’re still very friendly and somewhat lovey-dovey over me.

Sherry obviously knows more than the girls as she used her psychic powers to communicate with me via telepathy. She told me that she knows I can use hypnosis. Sherry appears ok with the uses of hypnosis as she believes I’m not using it for nefarious reasons. I could’ve used it to simply have my way with the girls and then leave them. Instead, I’ve started to get to know about the girls as we’ve travelled together.

Misty didn’t really want to stay at the Cerulean gym, she wanted to learn more about Water-type Pokemon and staying at the gym hampered her somewhat. Travelling with me has opened her horizons as well as her assortment of water Pokemon.

Leaf Wasn’t really into Pokemon to start with, just using them as part of a scam to earn money quickly like when we first met her. She was going to sell us a fake Pokeflute at an extortionate rate and then bugger off before we’ve realised what has transpired. Now she’s more into Pokemon and even helps out in finding good deals whilst we're buying things.

Lyra had recently started her journey when we met and she was currently unsure of what she’d wanted to do. Nowadays, she enjoys taking care of our Pokemons. Cooking special Pokechow to grooming and even helping them with various exercises.

May was originally going to challenge the Elite four in her region thanks to her dad encouraging her to aim big but deep down inside, May wanted to travel the world and try out different cuisines. Being the Hoenn champion would certainly restrict her to some degrees plus being famous would also have a toll too. Being with us, she’s had more freedom and it’s always a joy to watch her chomp down on various foods to see her reaction but she has stated that nothing feels or tastes better in her mouth compared to my meat.

Dawn was unsure of her start in life as she’d only started her journey compared to Lyra and she is still looking for her role. But for now, she’s enjoying the potential opportunities as she travels with us.

Hilda and Rosa had been travelling for quite a while and as such, are more experienced than the rest of us. Being more mature, they were simply going about their day to day lives training and battling whilst looking for a potential boy to be Rosa’s first and maybe along the lines, a boyfriend. Seems like they’ve gotten their wish. They somewhat act like our older sisters at times which feels nice as I don’t have any siblings and I barely remember my parents. They also help us out with their extended knowledge on Pokemon seeing as they had several years more experience than the rest of us.

Thanks to them, Humans don’t feel so bad now, yes I’m still wary of some, especially those that make the various nefarious teams in the regions but these days, I’m more comfortable being in the various towns and cities.

==================================***==================================

I’ve just finished a small lesson with Sherry. She taught me to use some of the PokeDNA that is in my own DNA to understand what Sakura was saying so she didn’t need to be her translator. It was a hard challenge and in the end, I was able to start picking up on a few things. Mostly I still hear “Lopunny, Lop” or “Punny” but I can make out the occasional “I’m Horny” or “Breed me”. It was tiring, to say the least, as I took a small break from the lessons so I could give my brain a small rest.

It was then that I heard something, a soft yet soothing like voice singing in the background. It felt like it was calling to me. I looked back at the group to see if they heard the voice. No reactions. Curiosity got the better of me so I went to see what the source of the voice was.

I went a small way into the nearby forest and as I got closer I saw some sort of forest-like stage with a small little cave behind it and that’s when I heard the voice more clearly.

“Meloetta, Mello, Ello, Etta, Meloetta, Mello, Ello, Etta”.

Looking inside the cave I had a shock. Right in front of me was the same Pokemon I was dreaming about. White body with green hair that had music scores in it, a black dress with a green stripe where a belt would be and a black music note on her head like a microphone. She was floating there as she sang in an angelic voice before she turned around.

“Oh! I've been waiting for you” she said. Obviously, she’s a Psychic-type and is using Psychic to communicate. She floated up to me. “Have you ever felt a connection to someone you’ve never met?”.

To be honest, I wasn’t sure.

“I know a bit about you” she continued, “Your parents were researching about me but they were never able to find me. Reading your mind, I can see that you’ve met the leader of Team Rocket. He wanted to personally customise you. Thankfully things fell through and the experiments ended and you also survived. Had things gone the other way, Giovanni would’ve had more psychic DNA implanted into you to help him and various other evil teams to capture several legendaries and mythical Pokemons, myself included". She paused for a bit. "I’m glad that those experiments are over and you're ok”. She planted a gentle kiss on my lips, “since that day, I’ve been waiting for you”. She floated down to my pants, “and no, you weren’t dreaming. I’ve been visiting you over the last few weeks since those two girls joined you”. Expertly she pulled my cock free from my pants, “Now you can enjoy yourself properly instead of being in a groggy, dreamlike state”. With that, she started sucking on my dick.

I held back a sharp intake of air as I marvelled at her skills. I couldn’t help but pull my Pokedex out as I was curious about something, Her height. The Pokedex stated that she was two feet high but she appears to be little over three feet as her head was at my waist and her feet easily reached the floor. As I put my Dex away, she pulled my meat out of her mouth before floating up. She wrapped her legs around my waist as I felt her psychic powers moving my member into place as she slipped it into her moist inner folds. She wrapped her arms around my torso as she rested her head against my chest before she started thrusting her hips. I was amazed that someone of her size could take my size into her. Maybe her psychic powers were at play here. I held her close as she proceeded to fuck me.

It was sweet listening to her call out my name as she rode me, she was very affectionate as she clung onto me. I could help but to wrap my arms around her as I kissed the top of her head. Seeing how her legs clung tightly around me, I could tell she wanted me to release inside of her So I made sure I was fully hilted inside of her as I unloaded my creamy goodness into her.

We sat there in her cave for a bit, my rod still hard and twitching inside of her. She looked up at me, “can I join you?” she asked sweetly. 

I nodded as I held out a Pokeball for her. I watched as she pressed the button to enlarge it before she kissed the button which then made the ball proceed to catch her. I watched the ball shake until the light faded indicating the catch was complete. I watched the ball teleport before I placed my member back into my pants.

The girls barely noticed I was gone when I returned as they were busy packing up the camp as our next city had a nice place to stay in for the night.

At the city, I made a beeline for the Pokecenter to do a quick team swap. My Charizard had been acting broody lately and I knew he was ready to start a family soon. Once I was connected to professor Oak I made the transfer, swapping Charizard for Meloetta. I knew Oak had a female Charizard from another trainer that was looking for a breeding partner as Oak often relied on trainers to supply him with baby starters to help new trainers on their own start as a Pokemon trainer. I knew Charizard would come back someday, but for now, I bid him farewell and good luck in starting his new family.

I met back up with the girls as they showed me the place where we’d be spending the night. Once inside, I summoned Meloetta from her ball.

The girls all cooed over her. 

Meloetta looked up at me, “something on your mind?” she asked.

I shook my head, “No just settling on a name. How does Melody sound?”.

Melody smiled, “I like that”.


End file.
